


so give me all your love (but give it gently)

by astrasapphic



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, slightly?, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrasapphic/pseuds/astrasapphic
Summary: Cody introduces Noel to his new boyfriend. And Noel tries to be happy for him. For them. He really tries.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	so give me all your love (but give it gently)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send this to them nor anyone related
> 
> My lovely beta: @pansyparqueenson (ao3) // @vipjungoo (twitter)

When Cody and Noel had met at a party a few years ago they had instantly hit it off and become good friends. They would hang out almost daily: to shoot a video for Cody’s channel, to play that new game Noel had wanted to play for a long time, to watch mediocre movies with mediocre pizza, or to just talk.

Cody’s sexuality wasn’t that much of a big deal, but it still came as a surprise to Noel when Cody introduced him to his boyfriend. And as the blonde stood next to the tall redhead and smiled at him, Noel swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his arm to shake hands.

It’s not that Jake was a bad guy; he was working for an important firm, looked like he worked out 9 days per week and was an absolute gentleman with Cody. And with the way that Cody’s eyes would light up when Jake would hold the door for him or flush when his hand rested on his lower back, Noel couldn’t really blame him. He should be happy for his friend, right?

But when Cody had suggested going to a Starbucks for a bit of boyfriend slash best friend bonding time, he hadn’t had the heart to refuse, because he knew it would wreck his friend. So, he had put on his best smile, cracked some jokes and given the _what are your intentions with my daughter_ talk.

And he had ended up sitting in the café, the lovey-dovey couple in front of him while he looked at his iced latte as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

“… and I ran into him in our spinning class and asked him out on a date.” because _of course_ strained biceps Jake had met him at the gym.

“I just couldn’t say no.”

Noel, that had been distracted, chugged the remaining of his coffee and gave a weak smile.

“You look really good together.” He added, more out of obligation.

But something in his voice was off, and while the redhead didn’t notice, Cody’s eyes fixated on him.

“I need to go to the toilet.” Said Noel stretching his arms, and stood up, mechanically making his way.

He opened the door and went directly to the sink, splashing some water in his hands and onto his face. Maybe staying up until 5 a.m. hadn’t been that much of a good idea. His back was killing him, and his eyes were dry. He splashed more water and heard the door click behind him.

“Are you okay?” Cody’s soft voice asked, cautiously, and their eyes met in the mirror.

“Yeah man, haven’t slept much, that’s it.”

“I know Jake can come off as a douchebag at first, but he isn’t…”

“Cody.” He turned, facing him. He took a few steps and put a hand on his shoulder. “I just need a nap. I’m glad for you two.” He insisted, trying to convince himself too.

Cody smiled and gave him a hug.

“You supporting us means a lot. I appreciate it”.

“Anything man. We’re best buddies, right?”

“Of course. He’s not going to replace that.”

“He shouldn’t even dream of it.” Noel joked, exiting the bathroom.

***

Fortunately, Cody didn’t force him to any more uncomfortable meetings again. They went on with their normal routine, with Jake occasionally showing up to Cody’s place when Noel and he were done filming a video. They didn’t talk much, they would just nod at each other as if to acknowledge the other’s presence while Noel packed his things and that was the end of it. And he was happy with that.

But Noel couldn’t ignore the way Jake would peck Cody on the lips to greet him and the way Cody giggled from the corner of his eye. But he would zip his bag, wave an awkward goodbye and disappear through the door frame. And as he sat n the driver’s seat of the car, resting his head against the steering wheel, he would take a deep breath and move on with his day.

***

That was until Cody showed up one day at Noel’s house with red hickeys and he almost passed out right there. Cody gave him a quick hug, as he always did, and didn’t notice how Noel had gone rigid. Noel’s eyes trailed off the blonde, who was talking, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from focusing on the bruises on his tanned skin. Noel felt as if he could vomit. _Chill, Noel, he’s allowed the do whatever he wants to, they’re boyfriends, what did you expect?_ He said to himself and started setting his computer so they could record their podcast. Cody was finishing setting the camera and went to plug the microphones into the table Noel was working on. Noel thought he could drill holes through the computer screen with the way he was concentrating on it.

“I’m ready.” Said Cody, grabbing a chair from the table and sitting on it.

He scrolled through his phone, and as Noel finished, he started becoming increasingly more nervous, thoughts going at a rapid speed through his mind.

He finally gave up and turned his chair around to face the camera. His eyes immediately went to his friend’s neck, and a bitter aftertaste rose up to his throat.

“Are you, um, gonna record like that?” He asked nonchalantly, wiping his sweaty palms in his cargo shorts.

“Like what?” Cody asked in return, looking at him.

“With the, um, hickeys?”

“Oh”

As if Cody had just noticed them, he rubbed his hand on his neck, movement closely followed by Noel’s gaze.

“Yeah, maybe it’s not the most adequate.” He chuckled nervously. “Could you give me a hoodie? It should cover it”

“Sure.”

Noel stood up and went to his bedroom to retrieve a hoodie big enough for Cody. He went back and grabbed his microphone to not watch him put it on.

“Better?”

Noel snapped out of his haze and looked at him. And it made his insides churn.

“Yeah.” He smiled, trying not to show how much it was affecting him seeing Cody with his hoodie.

The rest of the podcast went by without many incidences, and even though Cody had to snap Noel back to the world a few times as his thoughts had wandered off, they didn’t have to reshoot it.

When Cody gave him back his hoodie, he folded it carefully, and he might have smelt Cody’s cologne when he lied in bed alone at night.

***

Noel knew he had to say something. But he couldn’t bring himself to be that selfish. Plus, it wouldn’t guarantee anything, and it could ruin their whole friendship, the one thing that Noel cherished most in his life.

But as winter had come to an end and the first shy sun rays began to shine, things began to change as well.

It started when Cody stormed into his apartment one night, sobbing because he had fought with Jake. And as Noel held him while he cried, unspoken words on the tip of his tongue, Noel knew he had to say something. But he didn’t, and he wrapped Cody in a blanket, gave him a pillow, and stayed next to him on the couch until Cody fell asleep. He watched his rhythmical breathing, his tear-stained cheeks and he couldn’t do anything but brush a few strands of hair out of his forehead. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he fucked things up. If he lost moments like these. If he lost him.

So, he went to sleep and forced his eyes shut.

When he woke up, he heard Cody’s voice outside of his room. He yawned and took a few steps to open the door. Cody was pacing in his living room and talking to the phone. His eyes were already red that early in the morning and Noel took pity on him. He made some coffee and took the mug he knew Cody liked. He could barely catch a few words here and there “best”, “totally”, “friends”, “clear my mind”, and then Cody hung up and padded into the kitchen. He slumped in the chair next to Noel and Noel put the mug in front of him.

“We broke up,” Cody confessed, stirring his coffee.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so.”

Noel’s curiosity wanted to ask more but at the same time, he didn’t want his friend to feel more hurt. Luckily or unluckily for him, Cody kept talking.

“Things hadn’t been like before y’know.” He sighed. “It’s as if we had become strangers.”

Noel turned partly his face to look at him and put a warm palm on Cody’s thigh to comfort him. He gave a little squeeze and that seemed to snap Cody from his haze. Before Noel could move his hand away, he felt fingers interlace with his own. His heart spiked up with adrenaline and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He decided to focus on his coffee.

“Do you think I could stay here for a few days? Jake has to come retrieve some things from my apartment and I’m not really in the mood to face him yet.”

Noel knew Cody was looking for him waiting for a response, but all he could think of was the way Cody’s fingers pressed against his own. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but it had always been jokingly, and this felt more intimate. He figured Cody needed that comfort right now.

“Sure, as long as you want.”

Cody brightened up at the response and stood up quickly, dropping Noel’s hand.

“We could watch a movie!”

“This early?” Chuckled Noel as Cody already made his way to the couch.

“Yes. Take your lazy ass from there and come here. I need to laugh at other people’s drama.”

Noel smacked the back of Cody’s head and took a blanket from a nearby armchair, throwing it to the sofa.

“What about _Me before you_?”

“Dude, are you sure that’s a good idea now?”

“You’re right,” Cody mumbled lowly while browsing through his Netflix. “ _The Winter Soldier_?”

“Haven’t you seen it like a hundred times before?”

“Anything to see Bucky in a black uniform.” Cody winked in his direction and grabbed the blanket, draping it over his legs.

“Thought you were more of a Thor kind of guy.”

“Another buff dickhead? Nope.” He hit play and paused for a second before turning to Noel.

“Who would you choose?”

“What?”

“From the MCU.”

“Captain America.” He answered, almost too quickly, and cringed internally at that.

“Huh.” Cody turned his attention to the movie. “Have a thing for blondes?”

“Maybe.” Shrugged Noel, trying not to flush again and praying to get swallowed by the cushions in embarrassment.

The movie finally started but Noel was able to pick up Cody’s words above all the noise.

“Thought you would choose Black Widow, that's all."

***

Falling into a routine with Cody was easy. Cody would wake up early and make some breakfast or coffee and all Noel had to do as he stumbled down the hall with groggy eyes was sit and delicious scrambled eggs would be waiting for him on the table. Then they’d work on some videos. They would eat out. Everything felt oddly domestic.

Noel was showering when he heard a loud shout that vaguely resembled his name. He almost slipped, taken aback, but managed to grip the curtains and the tiles.

“Noel!”

Cody wasn’t supposed to be back home that early from running.

“Noel you got to get out here.”

He patted himself quickly with a towel, put his underwear on, and wiped his feet on the bathmat, not to slip again. He hurried out of the bathroom, looking for Cody. He finally found the blonde in the middle of the living room, grinning widely.

He was holding a black ball of fur.

“I found him just around the corner, in a box between the dumpsters.”

Noel came closer and inspected the puppy. He wasn’t older than a few months.

“It looks clean. Doesn’t it have a tag?”

“No.”

Noel knew what Cody would ask before he himself could say it.

“Can we keep it?”

Noel sighed. Cody was expectant. The puppy looked cutely at him with its head tilted.

“We’ll have to take him to the vet first. See if he has ticks or a microchip.”

Cody smiled and his eyes did as well. He was awkwardly hugging the dog, the way you do when you don’t know how to hold babies. The puppy was trying to lick his arms and Cody was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he chirped happily.

“You’re gonna be happy.” And then. “Oh my god, we should name him!”

Noel thought internally it wouldn’t be such a great idea to get attached so quickly but he always came to give in with Cody. Cody fished his phone out of his pocket, most likely to search ‘dog names’. The puppy was squirming, uncomfortable, and Cody dropped him on the floor.

Noel was barely clothed, and he was getting a bit cold, but the puppy strolled to his feet wagging his tail contently, and began sniffing his ankles. Noel squatted and let the dog sniff his hand. When he accepted him, he patted him lightly in the head.

“Oh, seems like he’s getting along with you.”

Noel chuckled and scratched its chin as the puppy propped its front paws on his knee. Cody squatted too and stared in awe. The dog was certainly enjoying the attention. And Noel had to admit it was cute.

“Do you like it when daddy does that?” Said Cody in a baby voice to the puppy.“Do you like it when daddy Noel scratches you?”

And despite being cold not a few seconds ago, Noel could feel himself begin to sweat. He also felt more self-conscious with the fact that he had been only in his underwear in the middle of the living room. And again, it was nothing he hadn’t done before, but it was the way was suddenly too close for his comfort, and the way Cody kept repeating the word ‘daddy’.

“Your daddies are going to take such good care of you. Right?” He asked, more to himself than to Noel.

Noel stood up, maybe too quickly, because he felt light-headed as all his blood rushed in the wrong directions. He could almost feel a flush creeping up his neck.

“I should go put on some more clothes,” Noel said, already halfway out of the room.

He could sense a quizzical look on his back, and he repressed down a shiver.

Cody was going to be the end of him.

***

  
Okay, maybe Cody and he had had one too many beers. But as they giggled at some dumb joke one of them had said, Noel couldn't bring himself to care. The lights were too harsh and the music too loud, but hell if they weren’t having fun. It wasn’t even a place they had been before, but they had been stressed all week and even though they didn’t like going out, they needed a breather.

It was unspoken between them, but Cody hadn’t returned to his apartment yet, and Noel wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up. He still found Cody a bit melancholic at random times, but he always made sure to distract him. Him or Ollie, that is. Because they had adopted the puppy after discovering he had no microchip and had kept him. And Noel felt as if the puppy was something they didn’t know they needed until now.

Noel noticed Cody seemed to glance at something or rather someone behind him, so he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

“You there?”

“Oh yeah, there’s just this guy behind you.”

Noel took a bigger sip than intended and managed not to choke on the process.

“And?”

“We’ve been eyeing each other all night.”

And reality downed on Noel. And maybe it was the alcohol, but it felt as if all the happiness drained out of him. Cody kept laughing and talking, but the only thing Noel could focus on was Cody’s face. How the pink and blue lights kept flashing his face and surrounded his hair in a colorful halo. How his eyes shined and his cheeks were stretched in a smile. How his hands raked through his blond hair every few seconds to brush a rebel lock out of his forehead. He was so beautiful, and Noel was so gone, and he wanted to say something, he wanted…

“Um, hi?”

And Noel didn’t want to be the jealous type of guy. Mostly because he had no right to be. But Cody was so beautiful under the lights, and he smiled so purely to the bloke that had appeared next to him. Cody was so beautiful, and Noel wanted to be the reason for which Cody smiled. But his throat was tight and his face was numbing and he didn’t want to see them together. And he felt like throwing up. And Cody was so happy, but not because of him. Noel had to get out of there.

Noel put the bottle in the first empty spot he found and stood up. He didn’t even direct a last look to Cody. He knew Cody wasn’t looking at him. Noel didn’t want it to be real. He pushed people as he felt anxiety constrict his chest. He didn’t want to begin hyperventilating and have a full attack there. He wanted and needed to calm down.

And feeling the fresh air outside helped him partly. He breathed several times, focusing on calming down. The whole situation felt like a big joke on Noel. He didn’t want to lose Cody but he felt as if in many ways, he already had. So what? His best friend was cute and maybe he was not as straight as he thought, but that was one thing, seeing his best friend being happy with other people was another, and he felt guilty and selfish for thinking that way.

He began walking mechanically, just to get moving. He wanted to go to his apartment, but he was a bit more relaxed and the idea of going home and being alone with his thoughts felt a bit asphyxiating. The beach a few meters ahead of him seemed a good enough idea so he started walking in that direction. When he felt sand under his feet, he kicked off his shoes and socks and wriggled drunkenly his toes in the sand. He giggled lightly at the sensation and kept walking until he found a spot close enough to the sea that he wouldn’t get wet but far enough from all crowds.

He didn’t know how much time he spent there, watching absently at the water, but he didn’t notice Cody coming and flopping down next to him. Neither of them said anything for the first minutes. Cody buried his hands in the sand and started playing with it.

“I’m sorry for leaving you there.” Started Noel. “I wasn’t feeling good.”

Cody looked at him, but Noel didn’t.

“Are we good?” Asked Cody.

“Of course, man,” Noel said, still not looking at him.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“I’m tired. Let’s go home.” He shrugged and made as if to stand up.

Cody held him down by his wrists and Noel fell down on his knees this time. Noel had no other option than to face him now.

“Why are you ignoring me?” There was a tinge of panic that made him feel guilty.

“I’m not.”

“Is it because I’m staying in your apartment? I can move back to mine. I’ll even take Ollie with me. I know I have overstayed my welcome. But please don’t ignore me. You’re my best friend.”

And that hurt Noel. He didn’t want to keep looking at Cody, but he didn’t want to be disrespectful.

“We’re fine. You can stay. Ollie can too.”

“Then what is it? Have I done something wrong? We’re good and all of the sudden you get weird and start ignoring me.”

Cody’s fingers were still wrapped around his wrists. It felt surreal, but also grounding. Noel took a deep breath. Cody was looking at him pleadingly.

“You know I love you, right? You’re my best friend.” Cody repeated, and Noel couldn’t help but laugh hollowly. Because if he didn’t laugh, he would cry.

“Don’t say that.”

“What? That I love you?”

“That I’m your best friend.” Noel shook his head, smiling bitterly and wanting to bite his tongue.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to be,” Noel answered, realizing soon after what he had said, and trying to wriggle free his wrists out of Cody’s grasp.  
But Cody wasn’t letting him.

“What?” Cody’s voice broke, and he felt obliged to look at him. Cody gaped at him confusedly and Noel was too tired and drunk to even bother answering him.

He mentally thought _fuck it_ and surged forward. He put his hands on both sides of Cody’s face and felt the light tickle of stubble against his palm. Their faces were merely a few inches apart, but Cody didn’t move. He came closer, giving Cody the opportunity of pulling away if he wanted to. But he didn’t. Their foreheads were almost touching. Noel could feel Cody’s nervous breathing, and he was already weak. He finally connected their lips.

Cody froze for a second, but then responded by moving his lips against Noel’s. Noel’s hands traveled down to grab at his neck, and Cody’s went to both sides of his face, gripping tightly. It wasn’t like kissing a girl, but Noel found himself not caring. He felt intoxicated, but the buzz of the alcohol was already gone. Cody pulled him closer and Noel kissed him harder, desperate and frantic, not wanting it to end, not wanting to think about the consequences of it. Cody was almost laying, and Noel’s hands were exploring everything they could, scared it would be the last time and wanting to memorize every inch of it. Cody was too perfect, too responsive, too pliant. But when Noel bit lightly at his bottom lip and Cody threw his head back and whined, Noel stopped still. He carefully but hurriedly detached himself, even if everything in him screamed not to. He wanted to cry and throw up.

“I’m sorry.” He said, refusing once again not to look at Cody, this time out of shame. “I’m sorry I forced myself on you.”

He didn’t want to know if he had fucked up. His ears were burning, and his lips were still tingling, and he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

“You didn’t.” Whispered quietly Cody, so quietly that Noel doubted he had heard correctly.

“Let’s go home,” Noel said quickly, putting his shoes on.

Cody looked at him but didn’t say anything else.

They walked quietly. Noel’s mind was buzzing, and he didn’t want to risk thinking about anything. He barely felt Cody’s presence next to him. He felt as if he were on top of the world’s highest rollercoaster and it had just dropped. His hands were sweating, and a slick cold heat licked at his neck. Was he getting sick? He didn’t notice arriving at his apartment until Cody pulled out the keys and opened the door of the building. The fluorescent lights seemed to sober him out of his state. Cody was weirdly calm and Noel wondered in the elevator ride if he hated him. If he would pack his things and never come back. The only thought of it made his anxiety peak.

Cody opened the door of the house and they both entered. Neither turned on the lights. Noel stood dumbly on the door, while Cody went ahead and greeted Ollie. Cody turned to him but didn’t say anything. He walked until he was standing in front of him.

“Do you like me?” Cody asked, lips tight.

Noel didn’t answer.

“Do you like me?” Cody insisted, putting his hand on his jaw until their eyes met. “I want to know, because I want you to kiss me again.”

Noel gulped and then nodded.

“Say it.”

“I like you.” Said Noel, closing the distance between them.

This kiss was slower, but just as desperate. Noel could smell Cody’s cologne and it traveled all the way down south. He groaned and fisted Cody’s shirt, pushing him against the wall. He wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. He bit again on Cody’s bottom lip, just to hear him whine again. And soon his dreams were fulfilled. Their breathings were erratic, but they didn’t care enough to stop for air. Feeling especially daring, Noel kissed Cody’s jawline and lowered to his neck, where he sucked and bit. Even if tomorrow everything changed, he wanted Cody to have a reminder, wanted him to see it every day.

Cody whimpered and tugged on Noel’s hair, interlacing his fingers in it. In a way, Cody was everything he ever expected him to be, but different in many others. Cody’s body was pressed against his and it was starting to have an effect on Noel. As addicting as his lips were, their little touches left Noel’s skin on fire. Noel was grabbing him by the waist trying to transmit through his kisses everything he felt but that even he himself didn’t understand.

Noel moved Cody to the couch, where they fell a bit clumsily. Cody immediately climbed on his lap and Noel tried to move him discreetly over a place less risky. But of course, Cody fucking Kolodziejzyk rolled his hips down, and of course Cody fucking moaned openly at that. Noel didn’t know where their limits began or ended, but he knew he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation. He nipped again at Cody’s neck, and he felt him shiver. There was something about Cody, the way that he was so shy and shameless at the same time, moving his hips but hiding his face in Noel’s shoulder.

“Noel, please,” Cody whispered in his ear, tugging at Noel’s belt with urgency. “Please.”

Instead of undoing his first, Noel dropped his hands to Cody’s pants and unbuttoned them. Cody was obviously hard, and as he unzipped it, Cody let out a sigh. Cody moved to the side to take them off, and Noel took the opportunity to do the same. Cody readjusted himself on top of him again, and the feeling of skin against his thighs made Noel squirm. Cody had taken his underwear off too, but it was covered with an oversized t-shirt, which relieved Noel enough not to have a gay panic. Because he liked Cody, and he liked the way Cody was moving against him. But he hadn’t been with any guys before, and not this soon after questioning his newfound not-so-straight sexuality. And he didn’t know what to do.

His hands grabbed Cody by the thighs, noticing the way his muscles flexed. This wasn’t bad, not at all. He was lost in the moment, conscious enough just because he was too self-aware of himself and who he was with. Cody was arching his back just right, and Noel rested his back against the sofa, admiring him. Cody was definitely going to be the end of him.

“Cody. I don’t…”

He looked at Cody, hoping he would understand what he was trying to say. And he did. Cody’s hands took his until he was grabbing Cody’s ass and he squeezed, noticing the way Cody ground and moaned at that. His dick was now adjusted between his ass cheeks and the friction was just perfect. But Noel could see Cody was getting desperate as his movements became jerkier, and he wasn’t going to let him do all the work alone. He took Cody’s shirt off, kissing his chest and licking a long stripe up to his neck. He reached with one hand and pressed his fingertips against Cody’s lips until he opened them. Cody sucked on them greedily making sure to keep eye contact during the process. His hair was disheveled, his pupils were almost entirely black and he was drooling all around Noel’s fingers.

Noel almost came on the spot. He took his fingers out and wrapped them around Cody’s dick, jerking him awkwardly at first. Cody kissed him fiercely, blabbering nonsense words, among which Noel could make out his name. At this point Noel was bucking shamelessly his hips too, trying to coordinate it with Cody’s rhythm. His nails were digging almost painfully in Cody’s ass, and he was trying to get his mouth on as much skin as possible.

He could tell Cody was close, if the way his hips were now moving more gracelessly were to tell him something. He increased his pace with his hand, now used to the angle, and if his mouth watered at the sight of Cody, that was only for him to know. He licked his left thumb quickly, and reached between Cody’s cheeks, trying to get to his hole. Once he found the spot, he rubbed gently. Cody’s breath hitched and his mouth found its way to Noel’s neck, sucking.

“Come on, baby.” Whispered Noel.

Cody came with a choked moan and panted against his neck. Noel swiped his palm on his shirt to clean it and stroke Cody’s back. They stood like that for a few seconds until Cody gave him a wet sloppy kiss. Noel wouldn’t have minded not coming, since he had enough material to fantasize and jerk off for the rest of his lifetime, but Cody moved until he was on his knees on the floor between Noel’s legs.

“I’m not gonna…” Noel wanted to say that he wasn’t going to last long, considering recent events, but Cody licked his lips and Noel got distracted.

Cody grabbed him and began stroking him. Noel put his fingers through Cody’s hair but just let his hand rest there without applying pressure. He fisted a cushion with his other hand and threw his head back. But when he felt Cody’s lips on his dick, he snapped his head to stared at him, wanting to engrave every moment into his memory. Cody licked a strip top to bottom and sucked eagerly at his head. Noel groaned and just barely stopped himself not to thrust his hips into the wet heat. And fuck was Cody good at giving blowjobs. He was drooling and whining and tears rimmed his eyelashes as he went deeper, and Noel wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Cody…” He grunted, trying to warn him and pull him out, but Cody had a determined look in his eyes.

Noel came in Cody’s mouth, fingers tight on his hair and nails digging into the couch. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears and tried to calm his breathing.

When he opened his eyes, Cody wasn’t there. He felt a wave of rejection until he saw Cody coming out of the bedroom with new underwear and a t-shirt. He threw a pair in his direction, and Noel put them on. Cody sat next to him but they didn’t say anything for the first few seconds. Noel took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“So…” Said Noel.

“I didn’t…” Said Cody.

They stopped and Noel smiled at Cody’s embarrassment.

“Go ahead.” Prompted Noel.

“I didn’t know you liked me.” Stammered Cody. This time, it was Cody who didn’t look at him.

“It took me long to figure it out.” Said Noel. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“You could have told me.”

Noel knew Cody wasn’t accusing him, but his voice seemed tired.

“I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to fuck things up.”

“Seems like we just did.” And Cody let a light giggle that Noel couldn’t help but replicate.

“Having a crush on your best friend just…” Noel sighed for what felt the umpteenth time that night. “wasn’t on my plans.”

“Having a crush on your best friend who you thought was straight wasn’t ideal either.”

And Noel whipped his head so fast he thought he pulled a muscle.

“What?”

Cody hugged his sides, still refusing to look at him.

“It became quite clear after breaking things off with Jake. It just didn’t feel right, you know?”

Noel thought his heart was actually going to jump out of his chest.

“All this time?” He asked

Cody nodded.

“Oh my god, we’re idiots.” Noel laughed, and the situation was so ironic and surreal that he couldn’t stop laughing. Cody was laughing too.

Noel reached for Cody’s hand and Cody let him interlace their fingers together, coming closer until their shoulders were touching.

“What now?” Asked Cody, and he could sense fear in his words.

“I don’t know how to do anything but…” Started Noel, swiping his thumb through the back of Cody’s hand. “we could try. If you want to.”

Cody turned his head.

“I think I’d like that.” He murmured, hot breath fanning over his lips.

Noel closed the distance between them and pulled back instantly.

“Ugh”

“Yeah.” Cody chuckled and pushed him playfully at his chest. “That’s your cum.”

“I might need time to get used to it.”

And this time, he kissed him properly.

***

A year later, Cody was all sprawled on the sofa with his head resting on Noel's lap. He was sleeping peacefully with Ollie at his feet, curled in on himself. Noel sighed and raked his fingers through the blonde's locks. Cody stirred in his sleep, grabbed his hand, and nuzzled it. He thought about everything they had gone through and that's when he knew.

That he'd be pleased to spend the rest of his life like this. 

Noel cursed internally. He took his phone out and texted Spock.

"We have to go ring shopping."

He pressed send and put his phone on silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this high on Nyquil please don't hold it against me.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes so I can correct them <3


End file.
